The Solution for Jealousy
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Summary: a friend showed me a video on YouTube and I got inspiration for this story from it. The Enterprise Crew is on shore leave together, Nurse Chapel and Uhura are watching the boys knock around and play a game of soccer. Doctor McCoy gets distracted with his emotions of Jealously toward Nurse Chapel's crush over Spock and the result is a not to pleasant hit to the face.


A Solution for Jealousy  
Pairing: McCoy/Chapel

Summary: a friend showed me a video on YouTube and I got inspiration for this story from it.  
The Enterprise Crew is on shore leave together, Nurse Chapel and Uhura are watching the boys knock around and play a game of soccer. Doctor McCoy gets distracted with his emotions of Jealously toward Nurse Chapel's crush over Spock and the result is a not to pleasant hit to the face.

* * *

Captain James T. Kirk had just announced the one thing all crew members wanted to hear. "Alright Guys on this next planet we take our shore leave pack your bags folks and enjoy your time" Kirk chuckled as he heard all of the Bridge crew in exception for Spock give a sigh of relief and sounds of pure joy. With a grin he gave Spock the con and left for his room to pack.

In the sickbay…

After hearing the news of their impending Shore leave Dr. Leonard McCoy could've swore he felt some kind of weight rise from his tired shoulders. Out in the sickbay he overheard Nurse Chapel giggling and laughing with her co-workers and assumed friends. "You still like Spock? Girl you're a tough cookie he's not gonna be easy" Heidi laughed. "I know he's not but I've got to try I really like him" Nurse Chapel answered with a soft giggle. "Try as you might Christine I know another man that likes you and he's perfectly human" Nurse Wendlin said with a smirk.

_A conversation about someone you like?  
That's something I don't want to hear!  
But secretly I'm glued to your every word…_

Annoyed at what he heard McCoy felt a pang of pure anger and something else enter his thoughts he shut his office door and slumped down into his chair slamming his hand on the desk. Why did things have to be so complicated? He loved her more than that pointy eared hobgoblin he was always there for her in her time of need yet where was he… The supposed knight in shining armor, the dream boy? McCoy decided to let it go and he decided he wanted to enjoy this shore leave so he clocked out and went to his room to pack up what he needed. In his mind all he could think about was Christine he didn't know really why but he had become very fond of her.

Leonard found himself with Spock, Jim, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu for some reason playing Soccer, probably because Christine and Uhura were the cheerleaders. Leonard was the goalie at one end while Sulu was at the other end. "Alright guys let's have a good game no cheating!" Kirk said kicking the ball over to Scotty.

_I know the reason why I'm this way!  
Please Christine forgive the fact that I've fallen in love with you  
but as for the courage to tell you… well I don't have it  
Sorry but I can't cheer for you…_

Christine had a great idea… she kept trying to get Spock's attention. "YAY! Go Spock! You can do it!" She kept shouting. This really had McCoy annoyed he stared at her, his emotions bubbling and really in his mind he wanted to scream that he loved her but he would embarrass himself. Unable to pay any attention to the game McCoy felt a sudden blow to the head and a loud WHACK! Was heard before everyone stopped seeing him crumple to the ground. "Ouch that looked painful" Scotty replied running over to his friend. "Indeed Doctor McCoy are you well?" Spock asked running in the same direction, when kirk arrived they all saw McCoy very dizzy and he looked very pained. "Bones we need to get you to the medic man you don't look good" Jim said kneeling beside his friend. "I go by myself Jim really I'll be fine" was the words that came out of McCoy's mouth but Kirk and Spock had insisted they lift him up and take him there. McCoy kept trying to stop them but it was no use, over on the sidelines Chapel and uhura sat talking to one another. "I hope he'll be alright" Chapel mumbled as she watched them go, "He's been acting strange even for Doctor McCoy" Uhura answered then stood and started to follow them. The guys all had McCoy on their shoulders and he didn't like it one bit he wanted to be put down for now he felt like an idiot and Christine was watching.

They finally reached M'benga who in turn shooed them all away to give him "Some Space" but M'benga knew something was desperately bothering his boss and best friend. "Well McCoy mind telling me what's on yer mind?" M'benga asked looking over him with a Tri-corder. "Sure why not just don't go telling anybody" McCoy sighed slumping down onto the makeshift medical bed. "Well what's wrong then Leonard this isn't like you" M'benga asked fixing McCoy's hand that had gotten scratched. "I…I just can't stand how she's always chasing Spock I love her! More then she'd ever know! Ugh! I can't win for anything I sometimes look in the mirror and ask what is it I don't have that he does" McCoy answered as M'benga wrapped his head lightly. "Well he is a Vulcan hybrid and they are pretty rare ya know but maybe she does have feelings for you… maybe you have to wake them up… have ya tried telling her how you feel about her?" M'benga asked finishing with McCoy's head. "In ways I have yes but it always seems like she'll never notice it" McCoy answered before thanking Dr. M'benga and heading to the beach. When he got to the beach he plopped down into the sand with a sad sigh bunching his knees and resting his arms across them. His blue eyes followed the sound of the waves as he watched the ocean.

_The worst thing you can do is wish bad for someone  
I'm cheering you badly like this…  
…with this terrible personality of mine_

One clear morning McCoy had made his way back down to the ocean when in the mist she saw her. Christine was so beautiful her hair still messed up from bed head but she was beautiful. He walked over to her with a small smile on his lips. "Good morning Christine uh… ya know you got some bed head" McCoy teased lightly. In his mind he face palmed he couldn't believe that was the first thing he could say to her as he approached her. He knew there were over a thousand things more he wanted and could've said but he didn't. She looked a little embarrassed and decided to get him back for that so she replied playfully. "Well now Doctor a girl never kisses and tells" she knew she had him at that as she walked away along the beach leaving a very dazed and shocked Leonard McCoy behind.

_Ok that was unfair  
as I watched you go my everyday seemed to be floating in the air  
the world had become so lively!_

Spock had asked to see her alone that night and this made McCoy's heart sink as she cheered to her friends Uhura and Janice. Although Christine felt her heart tug in another direction she felt like she was missing something… no not something but someone. McCoy had watched her talk to her friends from the brush a little away he felt himself get even more jealous then before he had to say something! If he didn't then they could just throw him into a mental hospital because he'd go nuts without that chance.

In her mind Christine was becoming very confused she had feelings for Doctor McCoy but she had always set it aside afraid that her feeling for Spock would be returned and they would be too late. Now those hidden feelings where boiling in her causing her to think back to all the times McCoy had come to her rescue and Spock did not. Now though she scolded her mind she knew she couldn't think of what McCoy would be doing tonight? Or what was he doing right now? She knew the only one she could worry about was Spock so with the help of her friends she had a Spa day.

_I'm a jerk who hopes that the person you like  
already has someone else  
this is no good, not at all!  
Being so jealous of him  
continuing to struggle  
it just won't let me be at ease_

That night McCoy couldn't stand it he had to watch to see what was to happen, so as she made her way to the spot in the shoreline where Spock stood he hid in in the bundle of trees nearby. "You wanted to see me Spock?" she asked her voice full of hope and joy. "I did nurse for I know of your attraction to me but I am very sorry but I cannot return them" Spock said his hands behind his back in his normal parade rest stance. "Why not Mr. Spock you are half human?" she asked her joy fading quickly and her eyes looking sad. McCoy knew this day would come and who would be there for her rescue and her not even feel a thing back… Him. "Because Nurse I am already bonded for life to the Captain of the Enterprise" Spock answered a hint of something crossed his features as he said it. What he had noticed the most was the shattering look in her eyes as tears were on the verge. "Can I still call you my friend then Mr. Spock?" she had asked softly the pain ripped through her like a knife through butter. "Yes Christine you can always call me your friend" Spock answered but he had surprised her with one soft kiss to her forehead. They both parted ways into the night after that and Christine was balling, the cut was still very deep inside but then again she felt free in a way. She felt free because now her feelings for Leonard were encompassing her and she was starting to think maybe she did love him more then she believed she had loved Spock. She was afraid that he was asleep by now so with a soft tread in her step she walked back to her hut for the night.

Still watching from behind the trees he felt his heart ache for her, at this very moment all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and comfort her the best way he knew how. He wanted to tell her he loved her with all of his very being in fact his heart screamed for him to go after her, but decided he should wait until the morning when there could be broad daylight. Besides the calm rolling waves were about to lull him off to sleep. McCoy carefully made his way back through the thicket to his small hut for the night he plopped down on his bed and contemplated the very strange secret he had heard about his two best friends. He never knew about this but decided to forget it if they wanted to tell him then they would in their own time. Right now he was on the very edge of the city on the edge of forever letting the blackness take him into sleep.

_Wanting to talk to you, going to look for you  
I want to have you to myself! A pure human!_

In the morning he did go to try and find her but he couldn't so he had left her a note on near her door and it read…

_Dear Christine, _

_You know I am a very close friend and will always be there for you but there is something I wish to say to you before we leave here and start gallivanting again. Please if can and if you have the strength to meet me alone by the ocean pier later this afternoon at 4:10 pm. I hope this will make you feel better- _

_Signed, the Doctor _

After he left her small hut, he rushed to get himself ready for her. No matter what he did though he kept worrying about many things. He came across Scotty who by design was usually with Uhura. "Whoa laddie what's wrong wit ye? Are ye alright Doctor?" Scotty asked stopping McCoy and they both stared at the other. McCoy was running so fast that he didn't realize he needed to catch his breath. "I'm going to finally tell her Scotty! I'm so scared right now! Ugh! What am I gonna do I'll probably look like an idiot!" McCoy said frantically. "Whoa! Whoa! Laddie start yer story again will ye yer gonna tell who what now?" Scotty asked touching his friend on the shoulder. "You know I have a crush on Nurse Chapel right… wait scratch that… I'm in love with her you knew that right?" McCoy asked staring him in the eye. "Aye lad I knew that why?" Scotty asked. "I'm finally going to confess my love for her" McCoy answered. "Aye Lad! Way to go! The only advice ya need is to be yourself laddie and you'll be fine trust me I got Mrs. Uhura tha way" Scotty answered patting McCoy on the back and letting him go on his way. Before Leonard was completely gone Scotty called back "Good luck laddie!" only for Leonard to answer "Thanks Scotty!" and he kept on going.

When Nurse Chapel found the letter she was very surprised but she knew exactly who it was from. The letter that was signed by _The Doctor_ was obviously from the man she was thinking about all night and her best friend. She wondered what it could be that he had to tell for them to meet alone she hoped against hope he wasn't about to do the same thing Spock had done the night before. "What if he's not serious Ny? What could possibly be that he wants to tell me?" Christine asked pacing. Nyota uhura had known as long as Scotty had known about the love McCoy had harbored for his head nurse in fact she was the one that he'd talk to when he had to get his feelings out to someone. She knew what this was about and just hoped that Christine wouldn't hurt him like Spock had hurt her. "Chrissie the only way to know is to meet him and find out" Uhura said urging her to go.

_The sound of my heart won't stop ringing in my ears  
trying to bear with it for a bit like this…_

It was 4:10 pm and the tides where rolling as he sat alone on the pier… was this hopeless? Did she even get the note? He wondered if he would ever be able to tell her those three words he'd always wanted to say to her. Then the old boards of the pier started to creak and groan he turned around to see Christine running his way and skidding to a stop in front of him. She gently took a seat next to him a nervous smile on her face with a blush as well. "You wanted to see me Doctor" she said in a teasing tone as he turned to her. "I have something for you first and only you my dear sweet nurse" he answered softly as he slowly leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss and he was very surprised to find her kissing back. They only broke away to get air for a moment. "You were going to tell me something Doctor?" she asked with a smile wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Christine" he answered giving her another soft kiss.

She knew exactly what to say as they both sat watching the sun set over the pier she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close she had forgotten a little bit about her pain over Spock although she knew it come back. Christine was just happy to have him in her arms and to be in his arms. "I love you to Leonard" she sighed leaning in for another kiss and he obliged kissing her back.

_I'd show I could make you smile everyday  
a good luck charm that was said five minutes before the big moment  
time to go  
would she have me?  
YES! _

For the remainder of their shore leave they both spent as much time as they could together and they found how much they really did have in common. They were just beginning a beautiful relationship together. Maybe there was a real solution for jealously called Bravery.

* * *

A/N: this is based on a video a friend showed me from YouTube as I said before… the words italicized are words in McCoy's mind or his conscious mind you could maybe say. I own nothing and this was not against the Spirk fan base but for both McChapel and Spirk lovers. LL&P and please review :D


End file.
